Tales of Clan Libertas
by Fidens Libertas
Summary: an original story that takes place shortly after the events of the game.
1. Prologue

before we start there are 3 things i need to say. i suggest you read this.

1: i only claim the rights to anything in this fanfic that are my own original creation. everything else belongs to Square-Enix.

2: this story takes place 3 years after the event of the game. the prologue explains the setting for those who need a reminder and chapter 1 introduces the main characters and i do not want to receive comments saying that there are no male Viera's cause it has been confirmed that there are.

3: should your review be like a quest at the pub i may make a chapter of the Clan this fanfic stars doing that quest. when i do this i will copy/paste your quest at the beginning of the chapter, i have no obligations to take your quest and i also have full rights to edit it as i see fit. one of the rules of this site forbids ''Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc'' so i declare that this is not some form of interactive entry but rather you will merely be pitching ideas to help me write the story in other words by doing this you are nothing more than assistant writer(s). i will not make a chapter about your quest unless it has all the necessary information which are as followed. quest type(ex. combat, delivery, escort, etc) and the name, race, job class(not needed if monster) of all important character's involved. if desired you may request for 1 and only 1 of the main characters to be involved. generic clan members cannot be requested for they play no real role in the story.

* * *

Prologue

Jylland, an area of Ivalice that consist of the continent of Loar to the west and the western half of the continent of Ordalia to the east. In these lands hordes of monsters roam about freely making Jylland one of the most chaotic lands in all of Ivalice. Within this chaos criminals have become more active yet despite all this the peoples do not live in fear for they are protected by the independently formed groups commonly known as Clans. Each Clan is assigned a magic golem known as a Judge and through the protection of a Judge the members of its Clan are unable to die though a few fangs and claws through the flesh might make them wish otherwise. Clans are hired by peoples throughout Jylland to do all kinds of work and much of their work tends to revolve around battle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Clan Libertas

My name is Honestus. I am a female Hume seventeen years of age thought I am burdened with an appearance so masculine that I have long since decided to stop trying to convince peoples that I'm a girl and now I just pass myself off as a boy. I have short blond hair about two inches longer than that of an average short haired boy, blue eyes, an average Caucasian skin tone, am of about 5.4 feet tall and have a face that (annoyingly) charms nearly every girls who see me. I am drabbed in the garbs of a Blue Mage only without the hat and some symmetrical white wing patterns on the back. I have mastered every spell of Blue Magic and wield a saber in each hand. I have also learned the way of the Fighter on the side making me a skilled swordsmen (swordswoman actually) who is also capable of magic the likes of which are not known among the common everyday mage. Very few in the world have ever faced someone like me giving me an advantage like few others throughout most of my battles.

I live my life as a member of the newly formed Clan Libertas, though at the moment it is a small Clan of only five members including myself. The first member of our Clan, being one of the few who knows my true gender, is our founder and leader Fidens, a male Viera and one of the Gifted, two qualities which are quite rare in this world. Being a Viera, a race of which the majority are females, Fidens has rabbit like ears on his head each about nine inches long, is about 6.9 feet tall, has the same skin tone as me, brown eyes and short white hair. He dresses in the traditional garbs of a Spellblade though his garbs are black and white instead of the traditional blue and brown.

Fidens abilities as one of the gifted, otherwise known as a heritor, allow him to accomplish seemingly impossible feats with relative ease. Though the only time I've ever seen him use his Heritor abilities was three months ago when we fought a dragon. All I can remember of that incident was a white light that enveloped everything and when it was gone the dragon was dead and the surrounding area had been reduced to ashes.

Other than his Heritor abilities which he only uses as a trump card, Fidens abilities are mainly that of a Red Mage with some Summoner skills on the side making his custom made Spellblade outfit somewhat misleading.

Fidens and I met during the wedding between distant relatives of ours. It was then that he told me of his idea of forming a Clan. At the time I had been thinking about joining a Clan though the thought of forming one had never crossed my mind. At the time I was having no luck finding a Clan that I felt was right for me so when Fidens told me he was going to form a Clan I thought that since I couldn't find a Clan that seemed right for me then I would make one and that was how I became the Clan's second member as well as one of its three founding members.

When Fidens had talked about his plan to form a Clan back at the wedding his eyes shone with a vigor that made me want to follow him as he chased his goals. Though these days I wonder if what I saw in his eyes back at the wedding was just some illusion cause it's hard to believe that the slacker of a leader that I follow is the same man I met that day.

The third member of our Clan who is also another of our founding members is a female Gria named Elaine. She wears a custom made Ravager's outfit that's a bit more revealing than a normal one and is blue in coloration rather than the traditional pink. She has long black hair, black eyes, dark skin, is just a bit taller than me and being a Gria has draconic features such as her green horns on her head and her green wings on her back. One can't help but question how such small wings can carry such a large body even if they can only carry her short distance. Her abilities are that of a Ravager with some Geomancer abilities on the side.

When we first met she proclaimed her love for me (thought she said love it's really just infatuation) and tried to seduce me by shoving my face into her e-cup chest. In order to save myself from that suffocation I took off my pants in front of her. I'd have taken off my shirt if my chest didn't look like that of a male with no chest hair. I can even remember once when in order to test just how masculine I am I went to the beach in nothing more than trunks with my chest exposed, I thought I'd get the attention of all the guys but all I got was the attention of all the girls and the envy of all the boys. Despite all this she still tries to seduce me no matter how much I tell her that I'm a girl and that I'm only romantically interested in male Moogles.

As for our other two members, they consist of a male Nu Mou Beastmaster named Moricad and a male Bangaa Trickster named Tobai.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wanted: Remnants of Khamja

"Barman, got any interesting quests for me today?" I said as I put down my drink.

"A rather interesting quest came in this morning" said the barman as he handed me a sheet of paper.

Taking the parchment from the barman's hands I began reading it only to be shocked by what was written on it. It read as followed.

[Wanted: Remnants of Khamja

Rank 17, days 20, fee 450

Surely you must have heard of Khamja. If not then I shall tell you of them. Khamja is a criminal syndicate that operates in small groups all throughout Jylland. Ilua, a prominent leader of Khamja who lead one of the main groups was killed about three years ago by Clan Gully. In the three years since then most of Khamja's branches of operation have been captured and imprisoned. Only four members of Khamja's main group are still at large and they have been confirmed to be hiding within Targ Wood but none have returned from their attempts to capture these four. We seek a capable Clan to bring them to justice.

Jyland Defenders of the Peace

Quest Type: Headhunt

Reward: 12530 Gil, Putrid Liquid 4, Moon Ring 6]

Many had heard the tales of how Clan Gully had defeated one of Khamja's main groups of operation and brought peace to Jylland. For the past three years I had admired them for what they did but as of late the feelings of admiration have begun to turn into feelings of disappointment. Beside their accomplishment of mostly putting an end to Khamja's criminal activities Clan Gully was known to boast an impressive record of completed quests. Though Clan Gully is still well known and quite legendary, if you we're to see them today you'd never think they were at one time the best Clan in all of Jylland.

I paid the barman the 450 Gil for the quest info then walked out of the Pub. As I closed the door of the Pub I felt a great lump of weight on my back embracing me.

"So what quest are we doing today Sweetie?" said Elaine as she kissed me on the cheek.

After pushing her off me I say "Gross, and don't call me Sweetie. At any rate, today's quest is to capture some criminals hiding in Targ Woods."

After meeting up with Moricad and Tobai who were waiting on the outskirt of the city of Camoa we headed off toward the nearby Targ Woods. Fidens, being a very solitary person, would not be joining us on this quest. Fidens only ever joins us for quests that are ranked fifty or higher and solos quests ranked lower than fifty.

Mounted on top of rental Chocobos we made the trip from Camoa to Targ Woods within four hours.

After dropping off the Chocobos in the small village within the woods we made our way on foot towards the small lake within the woods.

Hiding behind the trees we watched as the three male Humes and one female Moogle all drabbed in blackened Thief garbs sat around a campfire.

"So these are the remnants of Khamja?" said Elaine as she walked out of hiding.

"They don't seem like much. Hard to believe they haven't been imprisoned yet" I said.

"We're a lot stronger than we look. Something you're about to find out the hard way" said the first Hume Thief.

Tossing my Judge Card into the air, it bursts into a flash of light and as the light dissipates an empty suit of armor with a cape that bears the same emblem on the back of my shirt appears.

"I have forbidden the use of ranged weapons. What privilege do you choose?" Asked the Judge.

A Judge regulates a battle by forbidding an action of its choice. This action of the Judge is known as a law and by following the law the Clan will benefit greatly for by not performing a forbidden action the Judge will make us unable to die, the Judge will also grant us a privilege of our choice, a privilege is the Judge's magic supporting us and lastly by achieving victory without breaking the law the Judge will reward us. Anyway one looks at it there is simply nothing to be gained from breaking the law and we'd only stand to lose should we choose to break it.

"We choose the privilege of Regen" I say to the Judge.

The Moogle steps forth, raises her left hand in the air and chants a spell unlike any I've heard before. Once the chant is done a black aura appears out of nothingness and embraces our Judge. As the aura disappears so too does the golem it had ensnared.

"What manner of trickery is this?" I say as I nearly trip over myself.

In an arrogant tone the Moogle say as she draws out her knife with her left hand "you'll find it's not easy to fight without the protection of your Judge. Kupo! Why do you think we haven't been caught yet?"

"Do you really think this'll make us lose our concentration?" I began saying somewhat arrogantly "our food budget's been in the red lately. The Judge may keep us from dying in battle but it doesn't protect us from starvation. It's do or die for us."

"So you say but fear of starvation alone won't be enough to win this" said Elaine.

"Don't worry. I do have a strategy."

"Care to enlighten us?"

"I'll be a decoy and draw them in place so that you can attack them with your Blast Wave attack. Do not hesitate to attack even if you risk attacking me, Moricad knows White Magic so he can recover my injuries. Tobai will attack from a distance to support me."

Raising my right arm so that my saber will point towards a series of large boulders and trees to my right that made up an enclosed pathway within the woods I charge at the enemy while a series of cards come flying from behind me with enough force to injure someone. Tobai, being a Trickster, uses cards as his weapon. I pray that Elaine understood what I was trying to convey to her by pointing towards that pathway.

As my sabers clashes with the chest of the first Hume Thief Tobai's cards had nearly dispatched the second. The first Hume Thief reacted quickly to my attack and struck my own chest. I endured as the Moogle struck my left side and observed the third Hume Thief pass by me to head towards Tobai. The second Hume thief collapsed due to the injuries he suffered from Tobai.

After enduring another slash from the first Hume Thief's dagger I hurry to place myself into position. As I rush into my desired position I take a deep breath and begin to focus onto the spell I intend to cast.

Once in position I released my breath to unleash a shroud of toxic smoke which envelops the first Hume Thief and the Moogle. The magic of the Blue Mages is the abilities of the many wild beasts that roam about throughout the world. The ability I just used is known as Bad Breath. It is a disgusting ability I learned from the revolting Malboro.

The Moogle react to the spell I had just casted by striking me with her blade. The Moogle's second attacked missed me for my Bad Breath spell had hampered her vision along with that of her Hume companion.

The Hume managed to get behind me and despite his limited vision managed to strike me. The impact was fierce, causing critical damage to my being. After coughing up a bit of blood I stood firmly as I fight the urge to collapse and let gentle sleep ease my pain.

As I run towards the pathway I had aimed my saber at earlier I pulled out a vial of green liquid I had kept on my person. As I drank the Potion I could feel my wounds mending for the Potion was an amazing medicine that greatly hastened the natural healing abilities of its drinker. Could I have afforded a higher quality Potion I might have been able to fully recover.

Finally arriving at the pathway I charge into it. I find the Thief who had passed by me earlier to attack Tobai at the end of the pathway barely able to stand due to his injuries. The two Thieves I was just fighting followed me into the pathway and I took another slash from behind, I assumed it was the Hume Thief's blade. Enduring the blow I brace myself in preparation for what I hope is to come.

The ground begins to shake as Elaine fell from the sky a few paces ahead of me. She had struck the ground fiercely with her huge blade nearly the size of her own body. A shockwave entered into the pathway causing devastating damage to everyone within it, such is the nature of a Ravager's Blast Wave attack.

The Thief in front of me falls due to his injuries as the two Thieves behind me give in to the toxins that had entered their beings from the spell I had ensnared them with earlier.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I nearly collapse for the battle was over with Clan Libertas victorious. I slowly walked up to Elaine expecting Moricad to be behind her to heal my wounds. I stopped as Elaine fell to the ground to reveal a robed figure behind her. My vision began to fail me due to my injured state so I couldn't make out the robed figure's face.


	4. Chapter 3 (incomplete)

Chapter 3: Frimelda Lotice

(Elaine's P.O.V)

It had been three days since me and my Clan mates returned from our quest in Targ Wood. Were it not for a passing Paladin we would probably have been killed by our unknown attacker. Had she not saved us I would never tolerate with having her talking to Honestus alone.

"You seem to be troubled" said the familiar voice from behind me.

Putting down my drink I close my eyes and say "So you're back, Fidens."

"So what's your problem?"

"Honestus is talking so some woman who saved us during our last quest."

"I'm surprised you're not challenging her to a duel."

"When I told her that Honestus is my boyfriend she said that she's not looking to date."

"Fidens! Glad to see that you're here" said a familiar voice from across the tavern.

I turn around so see my darling Honestus, a handsome blond hair man(woman) drabbed in stylish blue clothes. Much to my annoyance was the woman standing next to him(her). She had short light brown hair, blue eyes, is garbed in some green attire that had some kind of tree branch pattern spread throughout it, some armguards over both her arms that appeared to be made of bronze, two red belts covering her waist, black pants and brown boots.

Her name is Frimelda Lotice. She is a skilled Paladin, a legendary blade master and a former member of Clan Gully.

"Elaine, I need you to access the abilities of the three new members to our Clan I brought with me" said Fidens "take Tobai and Moricad with you as well."

"What about you guys?"

"The three of us will investigate the person who attacked you."


End file.
